


欢迎光临

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 性用品店店员王X顾客奎AU挑战第二棒PS：“真人倒模”梗来自英剧《冤家成双对》。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 3





	欢迎光临

欢迎光临

天气很热。  
欧比旺·肯诺比的心凉飕飕的。  
不，并不是店里的冷气调得太低了，他呆呆的地看着门口，整整两天，玻璃门还没被推动过一次。  
他脑袋一热在这无人问津的鬼地方开的无人问津的性用品店，卖些无人问津的玩具，每月痛苦的地还着助学贷款，离关门大吉只有一步之遥，连带的着他本人也无人问津，唉。  
欧比旺干脆整个人都趴在柜台上，盯着玻璃门外的那个小地垫一直看，那是一块橙色的、崭新的地垫，上面印着热热闹闹的太阳花图案和一个不大不小的单词——欢迎。  
这是他在网络上和人约好的暗号，看到这块地垫，就说明找对地方了。货已经备好，就看对方能不能掏出理想的价钱。  
一双脚踏进了欧比旺的视线里，在地垫前停顿了一下才踩上去，然后迈进玻璃门。  
欧比旺一个激灵坐直了身体，顺着那双样式考究的皮鞋往上看，视线顺着笔直的西装裤缝爬升，长腿窄腰宽肩，鼻梁高挺眼睛湛蓝，浓密的发丝间有几丝灰白，唇角的弧度让他忍不住想吹口哨，真是个英俊的男人。  
不对，来客人了。  
就这么一走神的功夫，来人就已经站在柜台前，冲他点了点头算是打招呼：“我想，我应该有一个预约。”他稍微低下头，好让视线与欧比旺相接：“你是‘obi_123kisskiss’？”  
“……是的，是的。”欧比旺结结巴巴的说。这位西装革履的男人怎么看都不像是需要买那个东西的人，他应该勾勾手指就能有一大堆人愿意配合，但人不可貌相，也许私底下玩很大……欧比旺赶走了脑子里的胡思乱想，生意才是最主要的，他的银行账户已经被贷款折磨得嗷嗷叫了：“你是‘jinnabc’？”  
“如假包换。”对方给他看了一下手机：“所以，货准备好了吗？”  
他声音真好听。欧比旺晕乎乎地想。拜托别这样冲我笑，我会忍不住给你打包许许多多的奇怪礼品，把本钱都赔掉的。  
来人清了一下嗓子，欧比旺这才发现他盯着对方看了很久，急忙掩饰性的撅起屁服在柜台下翻找了一番，捧出一个用闪亮礼品纸裹住的长盒子来：“在这儿。”他摁住顶端：“先说好，500块，一分都不能便宜，这可是绝版品。”他夸张地哗啦一下掀开礼品纸，透明塑料盒里一根巨大的淡绿色硅胶假阴茎高傲地展示着自己的存在，旁边的图片上印着肌肉壮男的裸照，连带着一串挑逗性文字——真人倒模，激情喷发，布拉布拉……用不着细看，光那根令人赞叹的假阴茎就足以代替所有的广告了。棱角分明，口感饱满，上面的每一寸青筋位置都无比合适。模型师做出这根大宝贝儿的时候一定是被上帝指挥着，欧比旺爱到恨不得和一根假屌结婚：“我可以送你同厂的按摩油和一盒XXL号夜光安全套。”俊男顾客的特殊招待。  
“十倍价格？”他的客人却不怎么买账，似笑非笑地看着他：“这可超过我的心理预期了。”  
“‘大金刚’无与伦比！”欧比旺急忙辩解，如果不是到了生死关头，他也舍不得让出自己的宝贝：“市面上除了我这里没人有新货，你也不想拿到别人用过的二手玩意儿吧？这还是绿色限量版！”  
“大金刚？”客人看看假阴茎又看看他，似乎在忍着笑。  
欧比旺的脸腾一下红了，他一时嘴快把自己给假阴茎取的昵称说了出来：“……我用过，特别好，名副其实的大金刚。”没什么可害羞的，大家都是成年人了：“如果不是厂家莫名其妙的禁止销售召回库存，这肯定是我店里的明星产品，畅销三十年，就有这么好。”欧比旺不服气地嘟着嘴。  
“我想那是因为我和厂家打了六个月的官司，并且赢了的关系。”来人紧紧的盯着他，目光看得欧比旺脸颊泛红：“这么说吧，起因是我的某位女友卖了些她不该卖的东西。”他用指尖敲了敲假阴茎包装上的广告词，意味深长一字一顿：“真人倒模。”  
真人倒模。  
欧比旺根本没有意识到自己张着嘴，他的聪明脑袋及时发挥了作用，指挥着眼睛下移到客人的某个部位，指挥着喉咙咕咚咽了一口口水。  
面前的俊男身上长着一根活生生的大金刚。  
上帝显灵了。  
  
“按我得到的信息，厂家已经收回了发到供货商和零售店的所有产品。”大金刚先生拿起盒子，检查了一下镭射封贴：“看样子是正品，那么，你从哪里弄来的货？”他向柜台逼近，手重重地敲到台面上，侵入欧比旺的个人空间，欧比旺心脏狂跳了一下，但紧紧闭着嘴巴，这可不能交待。  
“我建议你照实说。”对方挺直了背，高大的身材带来了不小的压迫感：“我从事法律行业，有得是耐心打官司，你还想开店的话，最好别替走私或者偷窃的人承担责任。”  
“我没……”眼见话题越走越危险，欧比旺也有点慌乱，这家店是他最后的指望了：“我自用的！”对方不赞同地看着他，欧比旺只好继续解释：“刚到货我就试用了，真的……我太喜欢了，就自己买了十五盒，别再问了！”欧比旺羞窘到了极点，头越来越低：“如果不是还不起贷款，我也不会舍得卖掉，别告我先生，我没钱打官司。”  
“别怕，我不是要告你。”他的客人还是通情达理的，语气中似乎有些歉意：“这样，你坐我的车去，今天就把所有没拆封的都退回供货商那里，我不再追究责任。”  
听起来很合理，而且退货的补偿也暂时能垫上贷款，但对欧比旺来说，这样做有一个大问题，他忍不住央求：“就……就让我留下三盒，不，五盒自用行吗？我保证不再卖了。先生，没有它我晚上睡不着觉……”  
他的客人咳嗽了一声，有点尴尬地将目光移到别处。欧比旺这才猛然意识到自己说了什么，他竟然在当事人面前承认每晚不被他的屌操一遍就睡不着觉，这可真是太尴尬了，他感觉自己的耳朵红得发烫，只好支支吾吾地试图找补：“我又没有真的，就用用假的还不行吗……”  
“全部送回厂家。”大金刚先生铁面无私地掐灭了他的所有幻想。  
欧比旺的心瞬间落到了谷底，这件事本是他理亏。现在可好了，他的宝贝收藏可全完了，在可预见的很长一段时间都会孤枕难眠。他有点想哭，但不好意思在陌生人面前掉眼泪，更何况对方还长得那么好看。  
一张薄薄的卡片递到了他的鼻子下面。  
欧比旺接过来，这是一张样式简单的名片，散发着好闻的檀木味道，正面印着奎刚·金——绝地律师事务所、办公电话，背面是一串手写的移动电话号码，墨迹还未干。  
“你叫什么名字？”大金刚先生，不，金先生问。  
“欧比旺·肯诺比。”欧比旺老实回答了。  
“关于你晚上睡不着觉的问题。”他的客人意味深长的说：“如果你想，你可以找我讨论。”一只温暖的手摸了摸欧比旺红到透明的耳尖：“我向你保证，真的一定比假的好。”  
  
END


End file.
